imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game: Season 4
This is the fourth installment of the fictional series, The Amazing Race Game. Leaderboard Note 1: Christy & Jess and Katie & Lenora incorrectly followed instructions and both incurred 30-minute penalties. Their placing was unaffected. Note 2: In Leg 7, James & Damon U-turned Chuck & Grace. However, since Chuck & Grace didn't compete in the leg anyway, the U-turn was nullified and moved to a future leg. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Purple means the team was the last to arrive at a pit stop in a non-elimination leg of the race and had to do a Speed Bump next leg. An underlined purple means the team was the last to arrive at a pit stop in a non-elimination leg of the race and were "marked for elimination"; if they do not arrive within a certain position the next leg, they will incur a 30-minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A « means the team was U-Turned. A » means the team used their U-Turn. A «» indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Leg Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "First To Leave Is The First To Win!" - Leslie # "Just Imagine It's Their Face. Hit Their Face. Hit Their Face." - Neil # "Are There Any Flights Here That Serve Venison?" - Mel # "Don't Compare Me To A Mouse, Rat Girl!" - Lydia # "Lady Gaga's Law States That (RAH)2 (AH)3 + RO (MA + MAMA) + (GA)2 + OOH(LA)2 = Bad Romance" - Grace # "Blondes Screw Up Navigation. We Brunettes Screw Direction!" - Amanda # "I'm Going To Be 87 Years Old By The Time This Is Over!" - Leslie # TBD Prizes * Leg 1 - $10,000 for each member * Leg 2 - A pair of iPhones for each member * Leg 3 - A flat screen TV for each member * Leg 4 - A jet ski for each member * Leg 5 - A motorbike for each member * Leg 6 - A trip to Australia Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort located in the city of Cancun, Mexico. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Marissa & Daniel were the first team to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 2, it was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 3, Katie & Lenora arrived at the villa. * After Leg 4, Geraldine & Jimmy were the third to arrive at the villa. * After Leg 5, Dave & Ted arrived at the villa. * After Leg 6, Christy & Jess arrived at the villa. * After Leg 7, it was a non-elimination leg. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → Vietnam) * St. Augustine, Florida , United States of America (Castillo de San Marcos) (Starting Line) * Jacksonville (Jacksonville International Airport) to Hanoi, Vietnam (Noi Bai International Airport) * Hanoi (One Pillar Pagoda) * Hanoi (Hoan Kiem Lake) * Hanoi (Ho Chi Minh Mausoleum) * Hanoi (Tran Quoc Pagoda) Additional Tasks * At the Hoan Kiem Lake, teams had to search for a group of locals performing tai chi. * After receiving the clue from the tai chi performers, teams had to get their next clue from a man reading on the lakeside. The first Detour of the Race had teams choose between Puppets or Baskets. In Puppets, teams had to head to the Thang Long Water Puppet Theater and put on a play depicting a king who went boating with his sword that got snatched by a large turtle. In Baskets, teams had to travel to the Old Quarter and sell two baskets of flowers while riding on a bike. Leg 2 (Vietnam → Romania) * Hanoi (Noi Bai International Airport) to Bucharest, Romania (Henri Coandă International Airport) * Bucharest to Rasnov * Rasnov (Caragiale Street) * Sinaia (Peles Castle) The Detour for this leg was a choice between Empty Coffin and Full Cart. In Empty Coffin, teams had to get a coffin at the Old Saxon Church and then take the coffin to a fortess and set it down in the field inside. In Full Cart, teams had to travel to the Cheile Rasnoavei, take a horse-drawn cart with tree stumps to the Rasnov Fortress and unload it there. For this leg's Roadblock, the chosen team member must use a sling shot to shoot rocks at a wood coffin to break the coffin open & get the clue from within. Leg 3 (Romania → Slovakia → Czech Republic) * Bucharest (Henri Coandă International Airport) to Bratislava, Slovakia (Milan Rastislav Štefánik Airport) * Brno, Czech Republic (Masaryk Circuit) * Bratislava (Hviezdoslav Square) * Bratislava (Water Sports Centre Čunovo) * Valtice, Czech Republic (Valtice Palace) The Detour for this leg is between Deliver The Princess & Chop The Wood. In Deliver The Princess, teams had to search the Bratislava Castle for a princess and take the princess to a prince in Sad Janka Krala in order to get their next clue. In Chop The Wood, teams had to search the Dni Majstrov Uluv for a man that has a wood stand and chop up enough wood for the man to be able to make wood bowls. Once the man has made a wood bowl for them, teams must sell it and give the money to the man to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must navigate the kayak course and grab a flag hanging down from Checkpoint 5. Once they have grabbed the flag, they must give the flag to the trainer to receive their next clue. To win the leg's Fast Forward, teams had to get in a race car and one team member must race around the circuit in under 3 minutes. Leg 4 (Czech Republic → Indonesia) * Brno (Brno-Tuřany Airport) to Denpasar, Indonesia (Ngurah Rai International Airport) * Kuta (Bali Bomb Memorial) * Kuta (Kuta Beach) * Kuta (Benoa Harbor) to Nusa Lembongan * Nusa Lembongan (Harbor) * Nusa Lembongan (Devil's Tear) For this Roadblock, that team member must rent a surfboard on Kuta Beach, paddle out onto the ocean, wait for tide to come in and attempt to surf standing up back to the beach. If the team member hasn't fallen, they'll receive their next clue. The Detour this leg was between Farm 'Em & Row 'Em. In Farm 'Em, teams had to drive to the Nusa Lembongan Seaweed Farm and fill 2 baskets with seaweed, each measuring five feet or longer. In Row 'Em, teams had to drive to the Nusa Lembongan Mangrove Forest and row to one of To win the Fast Forward, that team must find a marked bakso stand on Kuta Beach and sell 5 bowls to locals while pushing the cart around. Leg 5 (Indonesia) * Nusa Lembongan to Kuta (Benoa Harbor) * Kuta (Waterbom Park) * Ubud (Pura Dalem) * Ubud (Ubud Monkey Forest) * Bedugal (Bali Treetop Adventure Park) * Bedugul Highlands (Pura Ulun Danu Bratan) Additional Tasks * At the Waterbom Park, teams had to ride the Smashdown, a water slide, before they can receive their next clue. * At the Bali Treetop Adventure Park, teams had to complete a tree course before receiving their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must successfully learn & perform the Kechak Fire Dance in front of an audience. The Detour for this leg was between filling a big urn with water up to the marked line using two smaller urns (Labor) or taking a Balinese massage, a flower bath & drinking some ginger tea (Leisure) before receiving their next clue. Leg 6 (Indonesia → New Zealand) * Denpasar (Ngurah Rai International Airport) to Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Airport) * Rotorua (Whakarewarewa Thermal Village) * Taupo (Taupo Bungy) * Taupo (Huka Falls Lodge) For this leg's Detour, teams chose between Eat It & Stick It. In Eat It, teams had to find the cooking pit & eat a traditional Hangi meal and a small dessert (steamed pudding). In Stick It, teams had to play tirakau and tititorea, two stick games that test eye co-ordination and flexibility. For this Roadblock, the chosen team member must get in bungee gear and then bungee jump down into the water before receiving their next clue. To claim this leg's Fast Forward, teams must learn & take part in a poi dance. Leg 7 (New Zealand → Saudi Arabia) * Auckland (Auckland Airport) to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia (King Khalid International Airport) * Riyadh (Burj Al-Mamlaka) * Riyadh (Makkah Road - Escarpment) * * Riyadh (Hidden Valley) * Riyadh (Masmack Fortress) Leg 8 (Saudi Arabia → Thailand) * Riyadh (King Khalid International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi Airport) * Bangkok to Pattaya * Pattaya (Eastern Flying Club - Tigers Airfield) * Pattaya (Baan Sukhawadee) * Pattaya (Suan Nong Nooch Village - Garden) External Links * The Amazing Race Game: Season 4 References